Mark 42
The Mark 42 (XLII), was the forty second suit, and was one of the many newly built suits, created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers and before the initial events of the present Iron Man 3 timeline. It was the featured suit in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie during the start, when Tony creates it in his basement, and tests the suit's functionalities. It was seen throughout the whole movie as Tony's main suit, and it was later destroyed by self-destruction when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to do so, after mentally controlling it to trap Aldrich Killian within it to blow him up and finish him for good. The suit is well known for its special ability to fly in separate pieces and wrap itself around Tony's body, piece by piece through a "state-of-the-art" computer chip that was implanted in his forearms, which enables him to mentally communicate with his armor. Armor Design This suit has a more plated appearance than former armors, due to its ability to separate, and also features more gold coloring than it's predecessors. Technological Characteristics Armor The suit is made from an advanced titanium alloy that can resist powerful attacks, including energy attacks, that can destroy normal materials. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the Mark 24 and the Mark 38's armor, and might also be more durable and stronger than Mark 38. It also incorporates the Mark 33's energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, like the Mark 23, gamma radiation and electrical surges, like the Mark 26, biohazards, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, like the Mark 28) and chemicals, like the Mark 35 and other potentially fatal conditions. The suit and has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its peforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. The armor incorporates an adaptive pressure modification system which regulates internal strength, giving it underwater and sub-orbit capability. It is based on the Mark 39 which can travel to space which gives the Mark 42 the ability to go to space too. This is because the armor is strong enough to withstand cold temperatures, radiation and the low pressures in space. It can travel far into space because of the technology of the Mark 20 which makes it use less energy. It can also travel underwater like the Mark 37 because the armour is strong enough to withstand the crushing pressures deep under the ocean. It can also travel fast underwater. The suit used a directed energy reactor, focusing it's power and chenneling it through to the suit's appendages and weapon systems, giving it enhanced speed, strength, and firepower. Because of the extra energy output, this armor also has a slight energy shield that passively improves it's durability. This shield enhances its armour and greatly improves the durability. Flight Since this is the latest suit, Tony had upgraded this suit to be capable of flight at hypersonic speed since it is more advanced than other armors. Due to the vibranium arc reactor's higher power output and the extra energy output because of the advanced energy enhancement technology from the Mark 33, the repulsors are significantly stronger and the repulsors on the hands function as able flight stabilizers. The repulsors on its leg are stronger allowing it to travel into space. Its speed could also be based on the Mark 40 "Shotgun" that is designed to travel up to hypersonic speeds so that the Mark 42 can travel to hypersonic speeds (Mach 10-Mach 25) or reentry speeds (>Mach 25). The armor also has an upgraded flight stabilizing system which enables the armor to have improved versatility during combat and precision during flight. This suit can also fly at very high altitudes without ice building up, because (like all previous armours) it is also based on the Mark 3 which is the first armor to solve the icing problem.. Weaponry The suit has a standard set of pre-release systems, including amplified muti-stage repulsor systems. It has compact missile systems, much like the Mark VII, and it also has more conventional rocket systems. The suit employs some of the most advanced repulsion systems of all of his previous designs, utilizing a plasmic-based photon projector system, which captures plasma and electrons in a electromagnetic field, firing it in a beam-like shape with high penetrating capability and immense strength. The armor has a higher energy output than previous designs, taking from the Mark 33, with energy diversion and enhancement systems. Due to the armor being in the prototype phase, the combat and flight system frequently fault out, forcing the operaor to rely solely on the repulsors. Unibeam The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy, stronger than normal weapons such as repulsor rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power. It is shown to be able to kill Eric Savin, whose biology is enhanced with the Extremis virus, which gives its host enhanced healing abilities. Its design, incorporating many features of the earlier Mark XXXIII (33) suit gives it more efficient energy enhancement technology and therefore increases its speed, strength, and durability. This is also due to the high output of the Vibranium Arc Reactor. The Mark 42's Unibeam is the strongest and most powerful Unibeam of all the armors. Repulsors The Mark 42 has standard based repulsors. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 42 is first seen when Tony Stark is testing it in his workshop. It is later used when Tony was seeing who was at his front door finding Maya Hansen. When the Mandarin attacks Tony's home, Tony controls the suit to wrap around Pepper until she made it safely out of the house. Tony then uses the suit to try to fend off the Mandarin's attack. It was able to destroy two out of three helicopters but was heavily damaged. It fell down with his house but was able to make it out of the wreckage and away from Malibu. Tony finds out that the suit has flown all the way to Rose Hill, Tennessee. The suit is low on power and Tony has to find a way to charge it. He finds a garage to keep it where he meets Harley. Tony and Harley are able to charge the suit but not fully.Tony later uses it to escape from Trevor Slattery's house. Later, using his mind, Tony kills Savin and saves citizens falling out of Air Force One. It then arrives at the docks, though a bit late, to aid the other suits in killing Aldrich, but hits a pole and falls into pieces. It is then used to trap Aldrich and self destructs on Tony's orders. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The suit's functionalities were inspired by Warren Ellis' comic book Iron Man: Extremis. * This armor was based on the armor with the same functionality and name in the comics, which is the Extremis Armor. Trivia * There has been some speculation that Mark 42 is in fact the Mark 8 or the Mark 47, due to it being the next suit created after the Mark VII (7), prior to the "House Party Protocol" suits, leaving a gap as to whether the Mark VIII (8) suit was created at all. **It has already been confirmed that this suit is indeed the Mark 42, and that it is neither the Mark 8, nor the Mark 47. As the Mark 8 is a completely different suit that Tony created in the movie, and exists, and as for the Mark 47, Tony has yet to create it and it never existed in the movie. * The Number 42, according to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', is the meaning of life. Not suprisingly, Tony finds his own meaning of life using this suit. * According to it's description in Iron Man 3: The Official Game the suit has a self-repairing function, this may be why Tony is able to use it after crash landing in Tennessee and getting hit by a truck. * The Mark 42 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, being worn by Tony, along with the Marks 17, 24, 33, 39, and 41. Gallery File:Photo(23).jpg|The Mark 42, damaged, while being worn by Tony. Iron-man-3.jpg|The Mark 42 fully assembled. Images.jpg|The Mark 42 art. Imagesl.jpg|Tony Stark putting the suit on. ImagesCA9MKDCS.jpg|Pepper Potts using the armor to save Tony. IM3promoart.png|The suit with the Iron Patriot art. Iron-man-3-gold-armor-concept-art.jpg|The suit in it's fighting mode. Iron man 3.png|Tony Stark creating the suit. iron-man-3-114.jpg|The Mark 42. iron-man-3-233.jpg|The Mark 42 blasting the helicopters with it's Repulsors. iron-man-3-59.jpg|The Mark 42 preparing to fire it's Repulsors. mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg|The Mark 42 in shadows. Armadura mark 42.jpg|The Mark 42 shown in a promotional poster. Mark 42x.jpg|The Mark 42, on display, as it is seen from Disney Land. Mark 42.jpg|'Mark 42 ' Poster|link=Mark 42 External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience